An Alcoholic Truth
by Aria Br
Summary: Natsu will blurt out any of his feelings kept under his heart when he's drunk. Mirajane and Erza was worried if Natsu dislike Lucy and tell her bluntly, she will be hurt. Erza found out that Lucy has that ability as well. Now, when there's a party in the guild, they will confess each other's feeling. Is this really an Alcoholic Truth?-Translated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**Jellal is back with a new one-shot story.**_

_**I hope you wouldn't mind reviewing this story after reading it.**_

_**And pardon my wrong grammars! I'm not really good at it, so if I made mistakes, I hope you forgive me! (Plus if the characters out of character, I'm really sorry nya~)**_

_**Oh yeah, and Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. But this story is mine!**_

_**Oh yeah, and it's a translated fict. I'm too lazy to read it all over again to check whether I got something wrong like grammar mistakes or not. And I need to find a nice beta-read to read my story. I made it slightly different from the original so yeah~**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Jellal.**_

__

* * *

**Alcoholic Truth [Translated Fiction]**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**AT © Jellal**

**Enjoy**

Lucy bit her lips. She gazed at the people who danced along the music. She knew that today is the day where they have Lisanna's welcome back party. For her, Lisanna is fine. She was nice at first, but she wouldn't know her true attitude later, right? Her eyes were blue—she resembles Mirajane's eyes. She liked it. Lucy shook her head. _Why the heck am I thinking about it? _She thought. She didn't know why, she was bored. This isn't like the previous Fairy Tail's party. She felt—tired. There's nothing she wanted to do. As a result, she was sitting there alone, on a long table's chair. She has a glass of _Sherry _with her. Wondering where's Levy McGarden? She was laughing with Lisanna Strauss there. She surely looked happy, Lucy admitted. It's not like she's jealous of Lisanna. She told Levy that she hoped that girl wouldn't dump her after Lisanna's appearance. Levy agreed and calmed her down.

Cana Alberona, as usual she was laughing with her alcohol. No, not barrel. She was holding an exclusive wine glass. She looked calm today. And she was wearing a beautiful short dress with _peach _color. Her lips were red and she has the most beautiful smile this night. All the boys there asked her for a dance, but she denied. Lucy asked herself many times that night, why would Cana dressed so beautifully?

That beautiful blond haired girl couldn't find the mage with scarlet haired. She wondered, because she knew that Erza Scarlet is a friend of Lisanna Strauss. She coughed. Lucy felt dizzy somehow. Some one tapped her back.

"Mi-Mira-san?" Lucy was surprised when she saw a silver haired girl smiled gently at her. She stroked Lucy's blonde hair.

"Lucy, you're drunk. It's the best for you if you walk home now." Mirajane was concerned about the heir of Heartfilia. Lucy laughed a little. She appreciate it, but she didn't want to go home that fast.

She denied, "I'm alright, Mira-san. Noth-_hik_-Nothing to be worried," Lucy waved her hands. Mirajane exhaled and walked behind the _guild's _long table.

The Celestial mage asked, "Why are you here, Mira-san? I thought you were with Lisanna-san?" Lucy smiled bitterly.

Mirajane shrugged. "Yeah, I don't feel like it," she answered plainly. Lucy knew that wasn't the true answer, so she raised her eyebrows.

"Don't lie to me, Mira-san. I don't like it," Lucy said bluntly. She stared at the people that danced happily.

The silver haired girl announced, "You too, Lucy. Why didn't you dance with Natsu?" She began to wipe some of dirty glasses. Lucy realized it immediately. Mirajane was right. Why she is here? Why didn't Lucy walk to the dance floor and dance with the fire dragon slayer? Something stuck in her throat.

"I don't know," Lucy answered honestly. "I prefer Natsu spend his time with Lisanna-san. They used to be very close, right?" Lucy touched her glass to drink some more when Mirajane glared at her.

She shook her head. "No more alcohol, Lucy. Enough."

Lucy's brown eyes met Mirajane's blue eyes. "Why?"

Mirajane smiled sadly. "I want to ask this to you directly Lucy. This is important. You _like _Natsu, don't you?" Lucy was confused. _Like? _She—Lucy Heartfilia like Natsu? _What a joke. _She never like a boy before. For her, she needs more time to considerate that.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "_Like_? I like Natsu—he's a good friend," Lucy answered honestly. She has to realize that Natsu look at her as a friend. Liking Natsu is a big mistake for her—especially when Lisanna is _here now_.

"I have no idea that you would be so stupid about love, Lucy," the scarlet head girl spoke. The S-Class wizard sited beside the celestial mage. Mirajane gave a strawberry cake instantly.

Lucy cut her words. "It's a waste of time liking that stupid dragon slayer," Lucy smirked. She grabbed a glass of juice and drank it.

Erza glared at Lucy. "Why it's a waste of time? Tell me, Lucy?" The girl with light blonde hair shook her head. She raised her hand.

"Natsu—" Lucy pointed at Natsu that was laughing. His face reddened and his hair was so messy. "Is Lisanna's." Lucy twinkled. She munched the cookies on the table. Erza and Mirajane exchanged a worried look.

The knight mage whispered, "Did Natsu drink alcohol, Mira?" Erza whispered to Mirajane. Mirajane nodded as she embraced a brown tray.

"That's why I'm worried of Lucy. I'm so worried," Mirajane muttered. Erza could hear a scared voice came from Mirajane as she said that. The scarlet haired girl nodded in agreement.

"If Natsu like your sister, he could kick Lucy out from the team," The requip mage swallowed her cake.

Mirajane murmured, "And when that time come, you'll be there to make a new team with Lucy, Erza!" She exclaimed softly. Once more, Erza agreed.

"I will beat Natsu down before that. I will never accept the fact that he will kick Lucy out. What the hell is he thinking? Well—that's 'if'. We're not sure yet, aren't we?" Erza explained. "If Natsu is drunk, all the things that he kept inside his heart will blurt out. If his feeling to Lucy is a feeling from a friend to another—"

The maid nodded, "He will explained it bluntly and clearly," Mirajane finished Erza's sentence.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked happily. She tilted her head. Erza and Mirajane was shocked and tried to cover their conversation.

"Master asked us to do some S Class mission," Mirajane replied quickly. Lucy nodded with jealousy.

Erza and Mira could see her face turned out to be sad. "You guys are so strong. You're so different from me. I'm weak. If just I'm as strong as you guys, it'll be fun, isn't?" Lucy laughed freely. Mirajane glanced at Erza. Erza shooked her head. Natsu was so close with Lisanna. It looked like they have something to discuss.

"Erza? Mira-san? Why are you guys so quiet?" Lucy was confused. She exchanged look between Erza and Mira.

Erza couldn't reply. Mira just stood there without saying anything. They were thinking about how to kept Lucy's feeling safe if Natsu like Lisanna. If Natsu didn't like Lucy, he will blurted it out blunt and roughly. Lucy's heart will broke and they will never let that happened.

"What the hell guys?" Lucy pouted and started to drink her juice. Mirajane sighed as Wendy Marvell came.

Lucy started to blurt out when she came, "Wendy? Why are you here? You're too small!" Lucy commented. Wendy widened her eyes. Lucy always trusts Wendy and looked at her as a grown-up and mature enough to decide something by her self. And why did she say that? Erza worked her brain as fast as she can. If Lucy is the same as Natsu, blurt anything out if they're drunk, it's dangerous!

"I'm looking for Charle," Wendy said hesitantly and started to look for the exceed. Lucy nodded. Mirajane bit her lips when she saw Lisanna ran to Mirajane. She looked happy as ever.

Lisanna exclaimed, "Mira-nee! I want wine!" She took a glass of wine quickly when Mirajane served it. Lisanna dropped a precious necklace given by Mirajane.

"How careless. This thing was given by Mira-san. I will return this," Lucy stood up and grabbed the necklace. She ran to Lisanna. Oh no. Natsu was with her and they will confess about what they feel about each other. Erza shivered.

"Lisanna, this is yours," Lucy gave her necklace. She carelessly bumped into Natsu. They exchanged look each other.

"Ah, Lucy-san! I want to ask Natsu if I can join your team. But a team with 6 people is too much. Because you're the urm…,"

"Weakest," Lucy cut. "I know. Don't be such a sweet jerk, Lisanna. You're fun to be with, but when you want something, you're as annoying as hell," Lucy hissed honestly. Lisanna was shocked. Natsu could hear it and he was surprised.

"Don't say that to Lisanna, _stupid!_" Natsu exclaimed. Then he turned her head around at Lisanna. "What do you mean? You, inside my team?" Natsu raised her eyebrows.

"Yes! As Lucy's replacement, of course," Lisanna said bravely, because Lucy mocked her before. Mirajane and Erza came along and saw Natsu grinned. They could feel fire burning around Natsu. Lisanna was happy, she thought that Natsu accepted her. Both S-Class mage think the same. And Lucy, she could feel her tears on her cheek. _Why_? Lucy turned her body and decided to go home.

Lisanna hugged Natsu. "Yeay! Thanks, Natsu," she said happily. But Natsu didn't care and held Lucy's wrist.

"There's no one can replace Lucy in team, 'ya know, Lisanna!?" Natsu grinned. Lucy felt that Natsu's face was too close. Natsu hugged her. "If Lucy is not in my team, I can't protect her. It's obvious that Lucy is the only one I wanted to protect." Natsu announced proudly.

Lucy couldn't stand it. She bursted into tears and hugged the _dragon slayer. _"Yes, Natsu," she whispered. "You're the one I wanted to prove that I'm useful enough to protect you with my life—"

They hugged each other before they passed out.

* * *

_**A/N : Oh my God! Pardon my wrong grammar and stuffs, I'm not really good with it! (And yet I'm still making this stupid story, I'm so sorry!)**  
_

_**I hope you guys wouldn't my reviewing? I worked this idea instantly and I hoped it's not as bad as I think.. Ah, who cares! And I know I'm not really good at ending. I suck at it. So forgive me.**_

_**Oh, and thanks to Princess of Fiore and magicianvalkyria26( did I spell the name right?) who review my story! And thanks to those who favorite-d my story, I appreciate that!**_

_**Remember to review gently! I'm not very good with my grammar and the other (typo, out of character and etc.)**_

_**I would like to see what you think about my second story (in English)!**_

_**Tell me if I should write more English story or not. I'm looking forward for your comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you very much.**_

_**Jellal.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**Jellal is back with a new one-shot story.**_

_**I hope you wouldn't mind reviewing this story after reading it.**_

_**And pardon my wrong grammars! I'm not really good at it, so if I made mistakes, I hope you forgive me! (Plus if the characters out of character, I'm really sorry nya~)**_

_**Oh yeah, and Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. But this story is mine!**_

_**Oh yeah, and it's a translated fict. I'm too lazy to read it all over again to check whether I got something wrong like grammar mistakes or not. And I need to find a nice beta-read to read my story. I made it slightly different from the original so yeah~**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Jellal.**_

* * *

Lucy woke up. She felt strange. What the hell happened last night? All the things she could remember were she drank too much alcohol last night. She was too lazy to open her eyes. But finally she opened her eyes. She looked around, and she realized this is her apartment. _Seriously, what happened last night? _Lucy thought. She stretched her arms and stood up from her bed. Her story paper was left untouched. That's good news, since she doesn't want anybody to read it. _Of course, either Gray or Erza like to read it. _

She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her towel. She went inside that bathroom and used _ofuro. _Then she yawned. She couldn't remember a single thing from the things that she might _do _yesterday night. The more she thinks of it, the more she couldn't understand. _Stupid Lucy_, she muttered. She shook her head and dried her body.

"Let's see… what should I wear?" She said to herself, looking into her clothes' shelf. She picked a simple shirt with a short skirt. She nodded and changed. After she finished changing, She saw Gray Fullbuster was heading towards her apartment. _What happened? _She shook her head.

Gray said, "Lucy! _This is really bad!_" He exclaimed. Lucy was thinking why the fullbuster boy is here.

"Yes Gray? What hap—"

"This is really bad. Lisanna challenged Natsu on a duel!" He explained clearly. Lucy was shocked. Lisanna fight Natsu? She knew Lisanna always liked Natsu, but why did she challenge him then?

Lucy answered, "Why did sh—"

Gray cut her. "There's no time to explain! You have to follow me now!" Gray grabbed her wrist and dragged her along to the guild. Lucy could see Natsu raised his hands with Lisanna changed her form into an elephant.

"NATSU! FIGHT ME NOW!" She said harshly. Mirajane was sitting there and couldn't do anything. Lucy ran as fast as she can, stood up between Natsu and Lisanna. She could see Natsu was shocked and just standing there without doing nothing. Suddenly, Mirajane tiptoed behind him and knocked him out. He fainted.

The celestial mage screamed, "NO! NO! Please, Lisanna! What happened?"

Lisanna eyes twitched. "What?" She laughed oddly. "What _happened, you said?" _She asked again.

The blond haired girl couldn't understand. Seriously, what the hell happened?

"I HATE YOU—" Lisanna ran towards Lucy and ready to attack her. Lucy grabbed her keys and opened a gate.

"Open! The gate of the Lion! Leo!" As she said that, Leo appeared. He smiled casually and bowed at Lucy. He was good looking as usual, and smiled like a host usually does.

Leo said, "Lucy, I'm so happy we can meet again, _darling_," he said flirting with Lucy.

The blond haired mage didn't respond. She pointed at Lisanna. "Trapped her, Loke! I wanted her trapped, so she couldn't move! _Please_,"

Loke nodded and began to attack Lisanna. Even though Lisanna was quite strong, she was no match with the lion. She got beaten up instantly. Lisanna was moaning and crying. But she didn't give up. She kept struggling and fisted both of her hands.

"NO! MOVE AWAY _Loke! _You are on Lucy's side after all! I can't accept this! Let me go!" Lisanna cried. She didn't beg of course. She doesn't want it, because Natsu will take her as a weak person.

Lucy walked closer to Lisanna. She didn't understand what happened last night until Lisanna acted so violently. It's something connected to Natsu. She knew that.

The celestial mage coughed a little, "Loke, I want you to knocked her out. I wanted her to fainted as Natsu did. I wanted to settle things down," she said. Loke bowed and beat the take-over mage easily. Now she was lying there, making no motion. Mirajane interrupted.

"But Lucy!"

She shook her head. "It's okay, Mira-san. I'm not going to hurt your precious little sister. Where's Erza?"

Elfman spoke, "She was on mission earlier this morning, when this things didn't happened yet," he explained. Lucy nodded.

"I understand. Gray, I need to talk to y—_shut up, Juvia. Piss off. _I just need to talk to Gray, nothing else." Lucy walked towards Gray. "Gray, what happened?"

Gray raised his eyebrows. "I don't know the details, but you two seems hugging each other before passing out."

The blonde girl couldn't hide her blush, but she replied, "Really? That's _what _driving Lisanna crazy. Did she really obsess with that stupid _flame brain_?" Mocked Lucy.

"Lucy," Mirajane warned her.

Lucy didn't care. "To be honest, I have some solution to settle everything down. Wake Lisanna up," she said. Elfman slowly wake his younger sister up. Lisanna opened her eyes and started to struggle.

Lisanna screamed, "Let me go! Let me go you _btch!_" She cursed as she try to bite the rope that Loke make to trapped her.

The celestial mage smiled. "You like Natsu very much, do you?" She asked bluntly, causing the take over mage's face reddened.

"I will summon Gemini. If Natsu really likes you, _mock me. I do not care. _But if it's the other way around, _leave me alone_," Lucy announced. Lisanna's blue eyes met Lucy's brown eyes. They have conflict in their heart. But finally Lisanna nodded.

"Fine. Summon the spirit of yours," she sighed.

Lucy smiled. "Good. You're not that obsessed with that stupid-ash. _Open! The gate of twins! Gemini!_" She exclaimed. Gemini appeared.

"Can I help you?" They said.

The blond haired girl nodded. "Please. Transform into Natsu and tell us what his feelings towards—you know, Lisanna." She said.

"As you please," Gemi and Mini transformed into Natsu Dragneel. "Natsu Dragneel thoughts and memories: Lisanna; best friend. There are no romantic issues," they explained. Lucy smirked.

"Heard that, Lisanna? _There are no romantic issues. _Now leave me alone."

"NO YOU–YOU JUST MAKE THINGS UP!" She didn't give up.

Suddenly, a voice cut them. "I will explain," Natsu Dragneel stood up. "Lisanna, I wanted to tell you this, but—I _like _Lucy. Not as friend, but as a—_girl,"_

* * *

_**A CLIFF HANGER! *laughed evilly***_

_**So, what do you think? Should I continue it? This is a trash. I wanted it to be two or three shots, What do you think guys? If I don't get much reviews I just ended here!**_

_**Lol, and do you want it to be NALU ending?**_

_**I know I have some grammar mistakes up there, to lazy to fix them up :9 Teehe..**_

_**A/N : Oh my God! Pardon my wrong grammar and stuffs, I'm not really good with it! (And yet I'm still making this stupid story, I'm so sorry!)**  
_

_**I know it's too short for a chapter. **_

_**I hope you guys wouldn't my reviewing? I worked this idea instantly and I hoped it's not as bad as I think.. Ah, who cares! And I know I'm not really good at ending. I suck at it. So forgive me.**_

_**Oh, and thanks to Dragon Slayer Lover is here, Curiosity- Or n0t, LoveTheStiches, amyskywalkerm LucyHanna111 and Kill Lisannawho review my story! And thanks to those who favorite-d my story, I appreciate that!**_

_**Remember to review gently! I'm not very good with my grammar and the other (typo, out of character and etc.)**_

_**I would like to see what you think about my second story (in English)!**_

_**Tell me if I should write more English story or not. I'm looking forward for your comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you very much.**_

_**Jellal.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Jellal is back.**

**I didn't re-check it, so I'm pretty sure I have grammar mistakes.**

_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**Jellal is back with a new one-shot story.**_

_**I hope you wouldn't mind reviewing this story after reading it.**_

_**And pardon my wrong grammars! I'm not really good at it, so if I made mistakes, I hope you forgive me! (Plus if the characters out of character, I'm really sorry nya~)**_

_**Oh yeah, and Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. But this story is mine!**_

_**Oh yeah, and it's a translated fict. I'm too lazy to read it all over again to check whether I got something wrong like grammar mistakes or not. And I need to find a nice beta-read to read my story. I made it slightly different from the original so yeah~**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Jellal.**_

* * *

Lisanna was surprised. She locked her lips. She couldn't say anything. Speechless. She was mad for some reason. She was angry. She didn't believe this.

"Wh-Wha?" Lisanna spoke. All the people in the _guild _couldn't believe this too. But as you know, Natsu is so _dense. _And _bloody hell _stupid.

"Yeah, Lucy is my precious Nakama. You are my best friend too, Lisanna. I like her personality. I like your personality too." Natsu grinned, causing everyone to face palm.

The youngest take over mage smiled a little. At least Natsu didn't really confess to Lucy. It gives her chance, doesn't it? "A-AH. _Sou," _Lisanna nodded hesitantly.

Mirajane sighed. "Natsu, you really are dense. Stupid," she muttered as she punched him on his neck, causing him to faint again.

Lisanna pointed at Lucy, "_Ii, Lucy. _I challenge you on another fight. But I have rules,"

The blond haired girl raised her eyebrows. She put her hands on her hips as she spoke, "Fine. I accepted your challenge. What is it?"

The silver haired girl smirked, "We fight when we drunk. The one who wins can have Natsu. Agree?" She announced. Lucy fisted her hands. She rolled her eyes then agreed.

"Fine. I don't want that flame boy. It's not a problem, _Li-sa-nna,_" she spelled her name and walked out the guild.

**~Lucy~**

Lucy was screwed up. She can't! She can't fight while she was drunk! She has to train and train, than she can fight while she was drunk. She sighed as she took her keys out of her pocket.

"Open! _The gate of the goat! Capricorn!_" she exclaimed as she wave one of her keys. A golden light approached, causing her to closed her eyes a while. Capricorn bowed at her and nodded.

"Is there anything I can help?" Capricorn said casually. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, Capricorn. You know, can I summon _Celestial spirit _while I'm drunk?" She asked hesitantly.

Capricorn looked like as he was thinking. Then he exhaled. "I'm not sure, _Lucy oujo-sama. _But you can train so you upgrade your strength."

"Sure, do you recommend any place?" She asked enthusiastically.

The goat touched his beard. "Waterfall, _oujo-sama. _Release your energy more, and you can practice focusing there."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Capricorn. _Close the gate of the goat!_" She said, putting her keys back to her pocket. It's 12 AM. Lucy yawned. She walked to the guild. She knew she was hoping that Lisanna wasn't there, and she was right. She walked towards the request job. She felt everybody was looking at her, but she ignore it. What's the point explaining it to them? Nothing. It only causes some hot sensation on magazine. Lucy hates that.

_Request Board_

_Being a host for a whole week._

"Mira-san, I take this," Lucy smirked as she took that. She handed it over to Mirajane. Mirajane nodded. Lucy realized her smile disappeared. She knew, she must hate Lucy after all the things that happened.

"_A-Ano sa…," _The celestial mage whispered. Mirajane turned her head around.

"Y-Yes Lucy?" She replied sadly.

Lucy swallowed. "_Gomen ne?_" She murmured and walked away. Gray watched her as she walked to a job.

**~Lucy~**

"So, being a _host_? It's not helping with my training, but they promised to give me some rare keys that their boss left them when he passed away. They don't know magic, so they give it to me later! That's good news. Now time to call Loke!" She exclaimed as she began to call the good-looking spirit.

Loke twitched his eyes. "Yes Lucy? Can I help you? What happened between you and Lisanna?" He asked suddenly.

Lucy crossed her hands. "What do you mean Loke? Oh, and I have a job for you. Please be a host for just one whole day. Okay?" Lucy nodded.

The Lion didn't ask further more and began to serve the ladies there. Lucy was watching and set a smile. Then she suddenly bumped into someone's body.

"_G-Gomen,"_ Lucy said as she bumped him. But her eyes widened. "What the—_Sting_?" She muttered.

Sting smirked confidently. "So you know my name, eh? Am I that famous?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're famous for being a jerk," she mocked back. Sting fisted his hands, couldn't believe this girl would mock him.

"What did you—"

"Sting," warned Rogue. Sting closed his mouth. But he couldn't remove his eyes from Lucy.

"Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia," Sting whispered. "Interesting. Very interesting. I mean—a celestial mage. Why are you here?"

Lucy laughed oddly. "Haha, I'm on _job, _Mr. Eucliffe. Why did you even ask? And yourself, Sting Eucliffe. Why are you at a famous bar?"

The white dragon slayer didn't answer. But later he sighed. "It's none of your business, Heartfilia."

Then Lucy ignored Sting. Ironically, Sting couldn't move his eyes. He kept looking at Lucy, seems that Lucy is very important for him. Later on, Sting spoke.

"Lucy. You wanna come with me?"

"What?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Sting explained. "I can help you train, gaining another magic power," he smirked, knowing that it's a big help for her.

Lucy blinked her eyes. It's a good chance for her to beat Lisanna. To show the world that she's not weak. She's Lucy!

She smirked back. "Sure, _Sting."_

* * *

_**Yuhu~**_

_**You know guys I'm a Lucy-centric, I'm adding some of other pairings, but not as 'obvious' as Nalu.**_

_**Do you guys want StiCy or Graylu? Remember, this is not a main pairing. It's just a pair to make a conflict, okay guys? If you guys didn't choose, I'll make less Nalu :) *haha***_

_**A/N : Oh my God! Pardon my wrong grammar and stuffs, I'm not really good with it! (And yet I'm still making this stupid story, I'm so sorry!)**_

_**I know it's too short for a chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys wouldn't my reviewing? I worked this idea instantly and I hoped it's not as bad as I think.. Ah, who cares! And I know I'm not really good at ending. I suck at it. So forgive me.**_

_**Oh, and thanks to Celestial-mage231, axelialea, totalfangirl10009, Mr Potato Chips, Azuki is who I am, alyssatink, Paradise.x, 21 and Love Will Blossomwho review my story! And thanks to those who favorite-d my story, I appreciate that!**_

_**Remember to review gently! I'm not very good with my grammar and the other (typo, out of character and etc.)**_

_**I would like to see what you think about my second story (in English)!**_

_**Tell me if I should write more English story or not. I'm looking forward for your comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you very much.**_

_**Jellal.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Jellal is back.**

**I didn't re-check it, so I'm pretty sure I have grammar mistakes.**

_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**Jellal is back with a new one-shot story.**_

_**I hope you wouldn't mind reviewing this story after reading it.**_

_**And pardon my wrong grammars! I'm not really good at it, so if I made mistakes, I hope you forgive me! (Plus if the characters out of character, I'm really sorry nya~)**_

_**Oh yeah, and Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. But this story is mine!**_

_**Oh yeah, and it's a translated fict. I'm too lazy to read it all over again to check whether I got something wrong like grammar mistakes or not. And I need to find a nice beta-read to read my story. I made it slightly different from the original so yeah~**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Jellal.**_

_**Warning: A very short chapter.**_

* * *

Sting smiled at Lucy. Lector didn't understand why did Sting wanted to bring Lucy to have some new magic. Yet Lucy didn't even look at Sting. While Sting, he realized Lucy is Natsu's best friend. How could he possibly help _her_?

"Hey _blondie_,"

Lucy snapped, "What?"

"Seriously? You looked so mad," commented Sting, placed his hands in his pocket. Lucy didn't care. She waved her hands at him.

"I _don't care_. Are you _gonna _help me or _not_? This is for _Natsu_," she said.

Sting frowned. "For _him_." He replied.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, for him. Why?"

Sting bit his lips. _Why Natsu always get everybody's attention? Why not him? Why not him, Sting Eucliffe? _"Damn Salamander," he murmured. Then he took out something from his pocket. A black key.

"E-EH? It's that…,"

"A spirit's key? Yes." Sting answered honestly and gave the key to Lucy. "This is one of the reward from my job, and I figured it out that you may you it. It's a zodiac gate : Zodiac's power they said," the blond hair guy explained.

Lucy didn't understand. "There's no such a _Zodiac Gate, stupid_," she mocked Sting. Sting crossed his hands.

"What the _heck, _blondie. Just hurry up and open it!"

The celestial mage pouted and began to open the gate. "_Open the gate of the Zodiac! Zodiac's Power!" _She shouted as the light approaching.

* * *

**_A very short chapter, yes I know. But sadly, a guest say I shouldn't continue it without more Nalu, so I guess I'll end it like a cliff hanger. This story never ends, like what people said, Discontinued. Watcha' think? Should I continue?*Guess : I'll accept your challenge. :)_**

_**A/N : Oh my God! Pardon my wrong grammar and stuffs, I'm not really good with it! (And yet I'm still making this stupid story, I'm so sorry!)**_

_**I know it's too short for a chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys wouldn't my reviewing? I worked this idea instantly and I hoped it's not as bad as I think.. Ah, who cares! And I know I'm not really good at ending. I suck at it. So forgive me.**_

_**Oh, and thanks to Celestial-mage231, axelialea, totalfangirl10009, Mr Potato Chips, Azuki is who I am, alyssatink, Paradise.x, 21 and Love Will Blossomwho review my story! And thanks to those who favorite-d my story, I appreciate that!**_

_**Remember to review gently! I'm not very good with my grammar and the other (typo, out of character and etc.)**_

_**I would like to see what you think about my second story (in English)!**_

_**Tell me if I should write more English story or not. I'm looking forward for your comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you very much.**_

_**Jellal.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

**This chapter is not beta-d.**

_**I hope you wouldn't mind reviewing this story after reading it.**_

_**I have grammar mistakes, so pardon me.**_

_**Oh yeah, and Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. But this story is mine!**_

_**Oh yeah, and it's a translated fict. I'm too lazy to read it all over again to check whether I got something wrong like grammar mistakes or not. And I need to find a nice beta-read to read my story. I made it slightly different from the original so yeah~**_

_**For the last time in An Alcoholic Truth, Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**I know it's full of grammar mistakes, out of plot, out of character and blah blah blah. But spare me, really. I have my own reasons and you can read it. It's down there :)**_

_**Jellal.**_

* * *

She couldn't imagine what's there. Yes, more or less, a _spirit king! _Hell, she couldn't even imagine it. But she feel weak now.

"Old friend, you _got _my key. Where'd you got it?" The spirit king asked.

Sting cut him, "I found it when I succeed killed a _spirit_. Through a celestial mage, of course," Sting smiled nastily.

Lucy widened her eyes. "You killed a spirit? That is a horrible thing, Sting! And further more, you're not a celestial mage!" Lucy complained.

The blond haired guy didn't care. "Now, I give you this special key. Or you gotta do is ignore the damn salamander and be _with me,_" he said. Lucy was in dilemma. What if she loses? What if Natsu loves her? What if Natsu confessed? She got an idea.

"But I have some terms and conditions," she whispered, while the spirit king faded. She realized summoning a spirit king wasted almost 9/10 her energy. Sting raised his eyebrows. "If I won and Natsu confessed to me, I'm not gonna be with you. If I won but he didn't confess to me and confess to Lisanna, I'll be with you. But if I lose and Natsu confesses to me, it'll be nothing. Last, If I lose and he confessed to Lisanna, I'll haunted you down and kill you, Sting. Spirit King is _fcking _strong. I'll bring Erza Scarlet along, telling her a fake reason to haunt you down. She cared about me much, ya' know?" Lucy laughed evily.

Sting shivered. "Who knows you have this kind of side, Lucy Heartfilia? What brings you here and have that kind of attitude?"

The celestial mage winked, "Li-sa-nna," she spelled the silver haired girl name.

The dragon slayer didn't understand about who the hell is Lisanna, and he turned his back to her. "Go," he said. "Go Fight the stupid girl you said."

"I'll win," she shouted and ran to the guild.

**XXX**

Now that she knew his name, she can called the spirit King. She understood that Spirit King could do anything spirits can, and special for the Zodiac's power, he only can do all the zodiac's power. But it doesn't matter. She has a plan.

She looked at Lisanna, who were ready to fight her. Cana prepared thousands of wine and beers. Mirajane was watching them, with Erza scarlet sitting there doing nothing. Natsu even watch them, but Gray held him so he wouldn't join.

"Ready, _slut_?" Lisanna greeted her.

Lucy nodded, "Of course, _btch_,"

And the fight began.

Lucy drank almoset 4 glass of wine, same as Lisanna. They looked confused and not ready to fight.

"Take over! Animal Soul!" Lisanna exclaimed and turned to a lion. Lisanna grabbed Lucy's key, causing her to curse.

"Sht,_" _She cursed. Lisanna was torturing her. She looked happy, Lucy knew. But even though she was torturing her, the celestial mage keep smiling. She was afraid, though. If she loses, Sting will bring her to his guild and make her Sting's. Lucy didn't want that. She wanted to be with Natsu. She wanted to be Natsu's.

She mumbled, _what the hell? Why the heck I wanted to be with Natsu Dragneel? _She clutched as Lisanna attacked her again. She tried her best to avoid her attack. _You're lying to yourself, Lucy Heartfilia. You like Natsu Dragneel, do you_? Lucy shook her head and jumped. _No I don't, stupid mind_, she thought.

"Lion's claws!" Lisanna shouted and tried to beat Lucy. Sadly, Lucy avoided the attack.

_So why do you fight?_

Lucy blinked.

_For Natsu Dragneel. _

_I like him._

Even though Lucy was drunk, she can think a little bit. Her body was just moving according to her reaction. She couldn't control her body, but her words flow honestly. Lucy realized it immediately that she like Natsu. Why didn't she realize this earlier? Lucy smirked. Lisanna was hitting her with her claws now. Lucy dodged it, but she pretended that she got hit. She was lying on the ground, almost closing her eyes. She knew this was an acting.

"I won," Lisanna declared, changing her form to her usual clothes.

But it wasn't the same. Lucy laughed, "It's not over. I'm only pretending, Come on, Erza!" She said harshly, and Erza turned to spirit king. Everybody was surprised, Mirajane specifically. She didn't realize that Erza was spirit king!

"_Saa… how'd you feel if I turned him to… 'Mira-nee?" _As Lucy said that, spirit king turned into Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane's eyes twitched and hoped that Lucy didn't plan to really defeat her sister.

Too late.

"Take over! Satan soul!" Spirit King said, defeating Lisanna in an instant.

"How?" Lissana muttered. She was now lying on the ground, she couldn't move. She was obviously knocked out.

Lucy smirked. "I summon Spirit King first before anybody knows. Since Spirit King took larger magic energy from me, he can stay longer. So I told him to disguise as Erza Scarlet with his Gemini's power. _Tada! _I defeat you. Plus, you were cheating. I saw Mira-san prepared juice for you, it looked like wine but sadly it wasn't. You're too good for a person who was drunk. But I'm drunk_, bastard. _I can say whatever I wanted to. All people who were on her side are _trashes_," Lucy said honestly. All the people in the guild was shocked. They didn't know Lucy was this honest while she was drunk.

"_LUCY! YOU—" _Mirajane couldn't stand it and attacked Lucy. But she doesn't know someone turned his back on her to protect her. Natsu. Mirajane began to attack Natsu when he spoke.

"Enough. It's your sister's decision, Mirajane. You should've known. And I love Lucy. I _love _her. Lisanna, I'm really sorry." Natsu announced it clearly. He glared at Lisanna.

Lisanna widened her eyes. She began to cry. "Na-Natsu? I thought you _love _her as a nakama,"

"Gray explained to me what Love is. Certainly not 'love' as Juvia did. And I _love _Lucy. I really do, Lisanna. I wanted to protect her with all my might, even though with my life. I'm sorry Lisanna. I'm not drunk. I can tell it clearly, like now, right infront your eyes, that I, Natsu Dragneel, loves Lucy Heartfilia. She won the stupid fight you made, as a result you lose. I confessed to her, and now I'm Lucy's."

All the people in the guild was in silent.

"I love Lucy Heartfilia," he replied.

It was dead silent before Lucy interrupted with a smile.

Lucy smiled. A real smile, not just a smirk. "I love you too, Natsu Dragneel. That's why I want to win. I care about you."

Natsu walked closer to Lucy. Lucy was walking closer to Natsu as well, they kissed each other right there. Natsu pressed his lips on Lucy's, until _a voice _of Erza Scarlet broke them up.

"What is it? Why were you kissing?" Erza scolded them. Natsu shivered. Lucy thought that Erza would kill them or something. But no, she hugged them. "Let's drink to celebrate!"

The guild was having a party to celebrate. They were happy, except Lisanna. Erza told Mirajane that Lucy didn't mind to mock Lisanna, and Mirajane understood. Now she was singing and dancing there.

Lisanna was sitting alone, drinking _bourbon _when Lucy walked towards her and gave her a _wine. _

"I'm sorry for mocking you. I think I'm jealous of you. I'm sorry, Lisanna? Will you forgive me?" Lucy asked.

The silver haired girl didn't answer. She smiled as a return. "I'm sorry too, Lucy. I was out of track. But sure, let's drink!" She exclaimed. Lucy nodded and she was drinking more than usual.

Mirajane called Lucy to dance with Natsu when she was really drunk. She agreed but she was very drunk. People wasn't sure if Lucy can think anymore. Natsu—who was in the same condition as her agreed as well. They danced, but after that they couldn't see them dancing anymore.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I love you, Natsu."

Like back then, when they confessed their love to each other, they drank, until they passed out.

**Alcoholic Truth. **

**-End-**

**Thank you for your supports, guys! I finally finished this stupid fiction. Thank you for reviewing until this far! I really appreciated that!**

**I know it's out of plot, many grammar mistakes and blah blah blah. **

**I was planning making one shot, aka Alcoholic Truth, just the first chapter, but then I forgot to click the 'complete' button. As a result, everyone began to reviewing and said 'keep update' and stuffs. So, that's why I was running out ideas making up this multi-trash-chapter instantly. But then the reviews started to decrease, and I was thinking why I am making this things?**

**I hope you wouldn't mind. I will try my best to make a good fanfiction!**

_**A/N : Pardon my wrong grammar and stuffs, I'm not really good with it! (And yet I'm still making this stupid story, I'm so sorry!)**_

_**Remember to review gently! I'm not very good with my grammar and the other (typo, out of character and etc.)**_

_**Thank you very much.**_

_**Jellal.**_


End file.
